


Attack on titan five years later

by PokemonFan915



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan915/pseuds/PokemonFan915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been five years since the titan attack and Eren is a step away from becoming a scout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on titan five years later

Today we see Eren, Armin and Mikasa at their final mission to become scouts.

As the three start to get ready for their final task before giving the chance to become scouts they are followed by three new friends Bertolt, Reiner and Jean.

“Hey remind me why we are going with Eren” Jean says with an angry tone, “We have too if we want to pass” Bertolt saying to stand up for Eren.

With a grunt Jean starts to walk ahead whilst the other five stand back so they can preserve their energy for the long journey ahead.

“Ok please may someone recap on what we are doing” Jean says with anger in his voice, “We have to try to survive twenty days in the wilderness, but we are not allowed to steal or borrow from other groups” Armin says whilst trying to make eye contact.

As the six stay quite they notice a rustle in the bushes, as they turn to look they see someone jump out pointing a musket straight at them.

“Hey hold on, who are you and why are you pointing a gun at us” Eren shouts, “You are not stealing my food again you military police” the stranger shouts.

As the six convince the man that they are not going to steal anything he slowly puts down his gun and sat down. 

After apologizing he says “I’m sorry it is just that you looked like the people from before”, “Who are the people you are on about” Bertolt said in a curious tone.

“They came by the other day and said they are from the military police, when they describe who they where I showed them to my house” as the stranger continuous his story the six start to understand.

“I get why you acted like that, anyone would” Armin says in a quite tone.

Once everything was sorted out the six including the stranger started to walk back to his home, “I am still confused why the military police would steal food, they have plenty back at their base” Mikasa says with confusion.

The seven reached the strangers cabin the stranger says “Thank you for helping me back to my cabin, I am still deeply sorry for pointing my gun at you”, “It’s ok anyone would be like that if someone stole their food” Reiner said but with a tone that could cheer someone up.

As the group walk away from the mysterious stranger Armin starts to think to himself “Why didn’t he give us his name or at least why he lived this far into the woods”.

After a long think about it Armin shouts out “that man wasn’t any ordinary man, he was an examiner” with shock the seven look at each other thinking about what Armin just said.

“Why would you say that Armin” Eren said with shock, “Think about it he didn’t give us his name and didn’t even ask for help, also why would the military police be all the way out here” Armin said with confidence.

Once the group thought about it they decided to get back on route, “It looks like we should make camp as it is getting dark” Armin says in a calm tone.

“That’s properly a good idea as we need to save energy for tomorrow” Eren said supporting Armin, as the group make a fire and have something to eat they begin talking.

“Hey guys I was wondering why you want to join the scouts” Reiner said with curiosity, “I want to join because the titans took everyone I cared about, but also I want to break free of these walls” Eren says with anger.

“I’m the same with Eren, but also because Eren is like my brother” Mikasa says with a protective tone, “Me I wanted to help as well, also it is nights like these and looking up at the stairs relaxes my mind” Armin says in a calm and confident tone.

What about you Jean, “I’m not sure why but if I could say something, it will be because I wanted to do something with my life” Jean says with a less angry tone that he had earlier.

“For me it is like what Eren wants, I want to get revenge because the titans ruined my home town and killed the people I cared about” Bertolt said whilst looking up at the stars in the night sky.

“What about you Reiner” Mikasa says with curiosity, “Well I’m like Jean but if I could say something, it will be because I want to protect the people I care about and make sure they don’t get hurt” Bertolt says with a protective tone.

The group continuo to stare up at the stars in the sky, “It is nights like this one that makes me feel relaxed and calm” Eren says with a calm tone and a smile on his face.

“For once I will have to agree with you” Jean said but with the same type of smile.

As the group start to fall asleep Eren walks off, but not soon after Mikasa follows with Armin.

“Eren why are you still awake” Mikasa said with a tired voice, “I am just thinking about whether we will pass or not” Eren says but with a less confident tone than earlier.

“We will I’m confident about it” Armin said to boost Erens confidence, as Eren looks off into the sky he thinks to himself “I hope so and if we do I will make sure that no one else I care about dies”.

When the three finished talking they went off to bed only to think about the days ahead and what will happen.

The following nineteen days went past and was filled with hard climbs and challenges but all six managed to survive.

As the group make it back to camp of which they will be told whether they passed or failed.

“Ok recruits fall in we are about to tell you whether you passed or failed, but first you need to get into the groups you where in for the challenge” the instructor shouts before going back into his cabin.

“I wonder why we have to get back into the groups” Armin thought to himself, “Whatever it could be for I hope we all pass” Mikasa says in her normal calm and confident tone.

As the group meet up and go to the cabin they were told to report they get a massive shock, “Hey it’s you, the guy from before” the group said in shock.

“Yes it is me and yes Armin you were right on the first day of the exam, I am an examiner” the examiner said with a different tone of voice from before.

Once the examiner finished explain what his job was to the group he grabbed out some papers and said “It seems like the whole group passed with an outstanding score, it has to be the highest I have seen for a long time” the examiner said with a smile.

As the group celebrate the excitement they will soon find out what it takes to be a scout next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait for this fan fiction.


End file.
